


How the 100 Will End

by Anonymous



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Humor, Multi, in a fun way, ships are tagged but it's not actually about ships and most of them die anyway, this is a JOKE and not to be taken seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: With Russell out of the way, there is only one more threat left to face -- Emori, who has declared herself Queen of the Universe.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Echo, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), John Murphy/Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake/Gabriel Santiago | Xavier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	How the 100 Will End

“Russell will be here soon,” Jackson whispers. Niylah glances at him, sword at the ready. She’s turned into a hell of a fighter over these past few months. The two of them, and the few Children of Gabriel the army could spare, can hear the battle raging around them, as Russell’s army of chipped criminals take on the Children of Gabriel, led by Bellamy, with Echo, Murphy, Gabriel, Octavia, and Raven at his side.

Back at Gabriel’s tent, Clarke keeps watch over Madi, and all the young and elderly who can’t fight. Jackson lies in wait. As a neurosurgeon, he’s the only one who can remove the chips from the soldiers, and he knows Russell wants him dead more than anything. He’ll be coming for him soon.

Sure enough, five minutes later, Russell bursts through the trees. Jackson has no idea what has happened to any of his friends. The Children of Gabriel and Niylah try to fight Russell, but he has a gun, and he shoots them all down before they can even swing their swords. Jackson should feel something, but he doesn’t. He stares at Russell, as the older man grins wickedly, aiming his gun at Jackson’s head.

“It’s over,” Russell rasps.

“I know,” says Jackson.

Russell’s eyes widen, and he gives a soft grunt as a sword slices him through the stomach. As he drops to the ground, Jackson sees Octavia standing behind him.

The battle is over. Without Russell to control the chips, there is nothing forcing the former Eligius crew to keep fighting. Octavia and Jackson grin at each other. They’ve won this round.

-

There’s an afterparty of course. There were minimal casualties on their side, with Niylah and Hope being the only people who died whose names Murphy can remember.

Clarke seems to be taking Niylah’s death the hardest, while Echo mourns Hope. Much to Murphy’s surprise, Echo, Hope and Gaia had become and unlikely trio over the course of Russell’s terrorism. Hope idolised Echo, and Gaia seems to as well.

The Sanctum castle is still occupied by Emori, who refuses to leave now that the people of Sanctum have declared her their queen. Murphy knew she was a lost cause as soon as she claimed she was the queen of the universe now, and she wanted him to be her king.

He’s not thinking about that now. Instead, his eyes alight on Raven, playing some kind of game with Madi by the fire. One glance around the huge clearing they’ve set up in tells him that Clarke is preoccupied, playing nice with Echo. Gaia is standing by Echo’s side as usual. Bellamy is with them, looking as if he’s still sulking over Octavia getting to kill Russell and not him. That family has some serious bloodlust issues.

Raven must be on babysitting duty while the grownups decide what to do about Emori. Personally, Murphy thinks they should just let Emori call herself queen of the universe if she wants to.

He approaches Madi and Raven, drink in hand.

“What are you two playing?” he asks, sitting on a log next to Madi. Raven quirks an eyebrow as their eyes meet.

“Truth or dare,” Madi says. “Raven taught me.”

“Oh yeah? Can I play?”

“Sure,” Madi agrees. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” he says.

“Have you ever had sex with Raven?”

Murphy spits out his drink. Isn’t this kid like, five? How does she even know what sex is? He looks at Raven, expecting her to be laughing, or giving Madi a look of disgust. Instead she looks—embarrassed.

“No,” Murphy says. “Why do you ask?”

“I asked Clarke if she ever had sex with Bellamy, and she told me they’re too much like siblings, and it would be like you and Raven hooking up.”

Murphy and Raven share a look. Why does he feel like neither of those things would be totally crazy? Raven looks away first.

The heat from the fire disappears suddenly, and Murphy looks up to see a huge hunk of a man standing in front of them, blocking the fire. Murphy scowls. The newcomer’s presence is unwelcome. Murphy has noticed the way Chad flirts with Raven at every available opportunity. Raven seems into him, even though he’s not notable in anyway, no personality, he’s just hot.

“Raven,” Chad says, totally ignoring Madi and Murphy. “There’s a drink the children of Gabriel are desperate for me to try. I said I would if you would.”

“That’s really nice, Chad, but I think I’m good.”

That surprises Murphy. It surprises Chad too. “Oh, come on, I think you’ll like it,” Chad coaxes.

“I said no,” Raven snaps. She gets up and stalks away before Murphy can even register what’s happened. Chad doesn’t follow her, but Murphy does.

He finds her alone in a secluded area of forest.

“What was that all about?” he asks. The words have barely left his mouth before Raven’s lips are on his.

“Shut up,” she groans. Murphy does. He’s wanted this for so long, though he’s been afraid to admit it to himself. He’s not about to question it now.

Their clothes come off, and then they’re lying on the forest floor, wrapped up in each other, both of them feeling sweet, sweet relief.

-

Octavia ditched the party before it even started. She doesn’t feel much like celebrating. She can hear the sounds of people laughing and singing as she sharpens a stick into a spear with her sword. A crunch of leaves behind her tells her someone is approaching and she spins around, sword at their throat in a split second.

“Whoa,” Gabriel says. “It’s only me.”

Octavia lowers her sword. “Don’t sneak up on me.”

“Noted.”

“Why aren’t you at the party?”

“I was looking for you. You’re the only one I want to spend time with.”

Octavia purses her lips and does her best not to roll her eyes. Seriously, they have sex  _ once  _ and it’s like he’s obsessed with her now. Why does this always happen to her?

“I was thinking—after all this is done. Once we’ve figured out what the hell Emori is up to. Maybe you and I could get married.”

Octavia, to her credit, doesn’t laugh. “I don’t think so,” she says.

“Come on,” Gabriel begs. “Josephine is gone. I’m finally free. You’re finally free.”

“Exactly,” Octavia says. “Free. If I’m married to you, I’m not free. I can’t have anyone tying me down. No matter how great they are. And you are, I promise. But I’m not the marrying kind.”

She throws her newly crafted spear, and it sticks into a nearby tree. She turns back to Gabriel and gives him a quick kiss. “Go back to the party. Find somebody who can make you really happy.”

-

It’s Echo who is the one who decides she wants to reason with Emori. She still believes there is a shred of sanity in the girl who used to be her friend, though most others seem to think Emori has gone mad with power.

Of course, Bellamy and Gaia are at her sides when she approaches Sanctum. Emori meets them at the edge of the forcefield. Echo steps through the shield, being the only one of them with nightblood.

“I forgot about that,” Emori sneers. She’s flanked by Miller and Indra, who have taken her side for completely unknown and random reasons.

“Emori, listen to me,” Echo says. “You don’t have to do this. We can all still be friends. You can’t just declare yourself queen of the universe because some random villagers decided you were their leader.”

“Of course I can. I’m the only one here who has a shred of decency. The rest of you are merciless killers. And if you don’t all bow to me, I’ll be forced to take action.”

“What kind of action?” Echo asks.

Emori looks to Miller. He points his gun at Gaia’s chest. Echo looks aghast. “Why would you kill her, when you could kill me instead?”

“Because you’ll be a much better prize at the end,” Emori smirks. Miller pulls the trigger, and Gaia falls to the ground, dead.

“You’ll pay for this,” Echo promises.

-

It only took a few days to rally the army again. It was agreed by everyone that Emori must be stopped at any cost. Everyone except Murphy.

He sits in Gabriel’s tent, tapping his foot, Raven lying across his lap. Across the other side of the room, Clarke draws. She seems like she couldn’t care less what happens to Emori, or Echo and Bellamy, or Octavia for that matter. She’s even let Madi go with the army, with a promise from Bellamy that the former commander won’t join in the fight.

Murphy can’t stop thinking about Emori. Maybe he could be happy here with Raven, living simply in the forest, but what he really wants is to rule the universe with Emori, no matter how crazy it sounds.

He waits until Raven is asleep, then sneaks out of the tent, starting up a motorbike as quietly as possible. Which is not quiet at all, and in an instant Raven is flying out of the tent.

Murphy’s eyes meet hers, then he glances down guiltily as he notes her furious expression.

“You coward,” she spits. “You’ve never been anything but a coward. I can’t believe I thought you’d changed.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Save it, asshole. I hope you die.” She stalks back inside, and Murphy rides the bike off into the night, towards Sanctum.

-

Echo gets the shields down easily, and the Children of Gabriel storm towards the castle.

“Don’t kill any innocents!” Bellamy yells. “And if you can, try not to harm Emori. We just want to capture her.”

Echo rolls her eyes. Bellamy is too sentimental. Of course Echo doesn’t want to kill anyone they don’t  _ have  _ to, but there are going to be innocent lives lost. That’s just war.

Emori uses the Sanctumites as a shield, while she hides away in the castle. Echo does her best to shoot her arrows only at the soldiers. But then she hears it.

“ _ Ash! _ ” someone calls. They aren’t calling to her, she knows that. It’s some other Ash they’re calling to. It’s been a lifetime since anyone called Echo by that name. It strikes her to her core. “ _ Ash! Ash! _ ”

Echo can’t hold back any longer. Arrows fly, and she doesn’t care who she hits. Bellamy calls out to her, screams for her to stop, but she’s not listening. She sets her arrows on fire and runs towards the castle, killing anyone who dares to get in her way. Arrows fly at the castle, and with one strategically placed blow, the whole place starts to crumble. Echo feels nothing but triumph, even as she stands in the blood of innocent children she slaughtered.

-

Murphy makes it to Emori just in time. She’s crying.

“I just wanted to rule together. Just us. Live forever and rule together. I thought that’s what you wanted.”

“It is,” Murphy says. He kisses her, and the castle starts to shake beneath them. For a moment Murphy thinks it’s because of the sheer intensity of their kiss, but then he realises the roof is crumbling. He knows there’s no way out. He holds Emori in his arms as the roof caves in on them, sending them to their graves together.

-

Bellamy feels sick to his stomach. He should feel relieved that it’s all over, but all he can think about is how Echo killed all those innocent people.

“You have to do something,” Madi urges him. “You can’t let her get away with this.”

“What am I supposed to do?” Bellamy says, anguished.

“You know what you have to do.”

He does.

He finds Echo pulling an arrow out of a child’s heart.

“It’s still usable,” she grins. “Now that Emori’s gone, you and I can rule the universe.”

“Echo,” Bellamy says. He swallows. “That’s never what I wanted, and you know that.”

“Me neither, but I think now I do. What do you say?”

Bellamy pulls his gun out. “I’m sorry,” he says. He pulls the trigger.

-

He doesn’t regret killing Echo. But after everything, he knows he can’t face the rest of his friends. What’s left of them. He knows from Octavia’s experience that the anomaly will take him anywhere he chooses to go. Not that it’s his choice.

Somehow after everything, Madi nominates Jackson to be king of the universe. Or at least, of Sanctum. She was the commander once, and people seem to respect her because of it. And she’s right—there’s no one more fit to lead than a neurosurgeon.

Jackson decides Bellamy’s penance for his crime of killing Echo is to be sentenced to another planet, along with the previously chipped criminals who are recently out from under Russell’s control. Bellamy thinks they can probably start their own society there, and he’s honestly not that mad about it. Jackson even lets him say his goodbyes.

Clarke buries her head into his shoulder as they hug.

“I’ll miss you,” she whispers. “I haven’t accepted Jackson as my leader. I never can. They’ve agreed to let me live in the woods, leading the children of Gabriel.”

“I’ll miss you too,” Bellamy says. They hug for a little longer, and then step away from each other as Bellamy turns to his sister. “And what about you?” he asks.

Octavia grins. “There’s like—a trillion different planets out there to explore, big brother. I won’t rest until I’ve seen them all.”

“I guess this is goodbye then.”

“Will we ever see each other again?” Clarke asks.

“Not in this lifetime,” Bellamy says sadly. And then he steps into the anomaly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is just how Game of Thrones ended, but we know how much JRoth idolises those imbeciles.


End file.
